pikminfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Norbmin
The Norbmin, much like bulbmin, have been infected by a parasitic pikmin, but they are juvenile beady long legs that have been infected. The leader is about as big as a red bulborb, with the babies being the size of a dwarf bulborb. They are exactly the same as bulbmin, except they are also as strong and as heavy as a purple pikmin. They carry things just like a dweevil, and attack just like normal pikmin. Although this is a rare species it is very unknown what it looks like and it may hide in bushes so keep your eye out they may be hidden this is an optional pikmin but you don't need to do it. Olimar's Notes: This strange creature seems to have been infected by the same spore that has infected Bulbmin. Although the largest one is the leader, they have no relation and will abandon each other for their own safety. When I first saw it I was gonna have a nightmare! But then when it revealed itself I couldn't believe my eyes! It was like half Orange bulborb and half poison pikmin with a mouth shaped like a blue pikmin and a nose that resembles a red pikmin bulborb and it can be thrown high like yellow pikmin and the ability to ground pound and do all of it like a pikmin. But for some reasons it can smash stuff like rock pikmin and fly like a pink pikmin! Astonishingly surprisingly strange! Louie's Notes: Somehow this is very mild to eat this strange life form. But it is possible to eat it with some pik pik carrots but it wouldn't be delightful! But when I look at it it seems like it is going to explode so I would rather stand back! When I ate its leader the little ones panic they remind me of the bulbmin. And they had the speed of a flowered white pikmin. I couldn't catch them until Olimar whistled at them then they came to him I forgot that part... Strategy To defeat Norbmin, use the same strategy as a beady long legs. The only differences are any pikmin can attack norbmin at full height, they have half the attack power and health of beady long legs, and they can only crush one pikmin at a time.They can eat 8 pikmin at a time and they can spit a toxic chemical so it would be best if you attack it on its eyes because they are non toxic and it would be also best if you use white pikmin to defeat it easily than attack on its eyeballs. Family: Grubdog pikmin Abilities: It can act like bulborb and a pikmin you can change its behavior if you set it to bulborb mode it will possibly scare a little enemy like a dwarf bulborb and while in bulborb mode it can eat foes. There may be a 47% chance it will eat some of your pikmin but you cant defeat it only foes can but you can change it back to pikmin mode also while in pikmin mode it can get thrown higher than a yellow pikmin by 10% more higher! Also it can have a possible 51% chance of getting a critical strike at bosses and also is slightly stronger than a purple pikmin and it can lift up to 30 pikmin but it may sometimes carry up to 15 pikmin instead. A flowered Norbmin can lift up to 30 pikmin a bud Norbmin can only carry it up to 15 and a leaf Norbmin only carries up to 10 pikmin. They can also copy the abilityss of a monster for example: The bulborb and the wollywog. This can be very useful in certain battles and bosses!